


Stranded In Feels

by LadyJayeKnight



Series: Foxiyo Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers Are a Pain, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayeKnight/pseuds/LadyJayeKnight
Summary: A little sequel story to my Foxiyo fic Stranded. Riyo and Fox find themselves dealing with the ensuing feels of their misadventure together, which leads to them both pretending what went down on Level 918 doesn’t mean anything.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-5869 | Stone, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025680
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Stranded In Feels

Riyo tugged her shawl a little more tightly around her shoulders and took a sip of her tea. Not that she was cold, but the warm comfort was nice after the turmoil of yesterday. She’d heard stories about the Coruscant underworld, but she’d had no idea how terrifying it truly was literally just below her comfortable apartment complex. She couldn’t imagine the poor souls who actually had to live in the lower levels.

She stepped to one of the large windows overlooking the city. Her gaze roamed the cityscape until her eyes came to rest on the military base visible just beyond the Senate District. Barely realizing what she was doing, she found herself pressing her fingers to her lips and slipping back to that moment yesterday…

Her door chimed, startling her so badly she nearly spilled her tea.

“Goodness, Riyo!” she scolded herself. Silly daydreams were for school girls, not senators.

She set her tea down next to the sofa and took a moment to compose herself before answering the door. It swished open to reveal Senator Amidala on the other side.

“Padmé,” Riyo greeted with a smile. She didn’t have many friends yet on Coruscant. These first few months as a senator had honestly been quite lonely without her family and childhood friends around. Her aides were more professional friends than personal ones.

The regal senator took a step toward her. “Riyo, I was so worried when I heard what happened.”

“I’m all right.”

“Are you sure you are up for a visit?”

She caught the way Padmé studied her face. While the swelling had gone down, the bruising was still there. “I’m fine. Only superficial scrapes and bruises. Nothing to worry about.” Thanks to Commander Fox. She knew she would be dead if not for the way he’d shielded her in the crash. She still didn’t know how either of them had survived.

She led Padmé into the living room and quickly poured a cup of tea before she could start thinking about how strong Fox’s arm had felt wrapped protectively around her. Because those weren’t very professional thoughts at all.

As they sat and sipped her favorite Pantoran brew, she shared the details of the crash and hiding for their lives. Well, not _all_ the details. Not yet, anyway.

“That sounds terrifying.”

“It was,” Riyo agreed. There were many moments yesterday she really had not thought she would live to see the surface again, and yet, at the same time, she had fully believed Fox would get them out of it.

She took a slow sip of her tea. One part of her was embarrassed to even bring this up, but another part of her would appreciate another female perspective. And Padmé was one of the few people she would even trust with such a scandalous admission.

“Something happened while we were in that storeroom.”

“Oh?” Padmé’s brows drew together a bit in concern.

Riyo fidgeted with her teacup. “Commander Fox and I…well, we may have kissed.”

Now Padmé’s brows shot upward. “Really?”

“I’m not sure exactly how it happened. It was right after we were able to get the distress signal working and I was just so relieved… I don’t know what came over me.” She shrugged, warmth flooding her cheeks. “It was also the first time I’ve ever seen a clone without a helmet. I didn’t realize they—he was quite so attractive.”

Padmé’s answer came in the form of an amused laugh. “I suppose if I were in a life and death situation and rescued by an attractive man, I might be tempted to kiss him too.”

There was a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Hmm, maybe the rumors about her and General Skywalker had a ring of truth to them.

Riyo sighed. “I just hope I haven’t completely petrified him with my lapse in judgment.”

“They’re trained for war. I think he’ll be just fine.”

* * *

Fox was glad to be out of the bacta tank and on his way to his office. There was a slight twinge in his leg and Stitch hadn’t actually cleared him for active duty just yet, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t catch up on paperwork. There was sure to be a pile of it after the incident with Riyo.

He gave his head a firm shake. No, _Senator Chuchi_. They were back on the surface now. Back to real life. It was as simple as that.

When Fox entered his office, he felt the familiar comfort of being in his own personal space. Sharing a base with many thousands of troops didn’t exactly leave room for privacy. He sat down in his desk chair, thankful to feel no pain. He wasn’t particularly fond of bacta tanks, but they sure worked wonders on a battered body. Nearly all the bruising to his back and kidney was gone and so were the effects of the concussion.

He picked up his datapad to check his messages. Seventy-eight notifications popped up. He rolled his eyes. He couldn’t even be out of commission for a day without the city falling to pieces. He skimmed through them. Most weren’t pressing and many he couldn’t even tend to until he was cleared, so he forwarded them to the other commanders.

Bringing up a blank incident report, he started to fill it in. Did anyone ever even read these? They probably all went into some big file with thousands of others never to be seen again. What a waste of time. He hoped Cody still had to do this much paperwork as Marshal Commander.

As Fox typed out her name, Riyo’s face filled his mind. Cheeks flushed indigo, eyes golden and locked with his…

He shoved the thought away. He was not concussed anymore. Getting carried away by thoughts of a senator, or anyone really, was highly inappropriate and unprofessional for a Marshal Commander. _Tell that to Bly._ He snorted. Bly’s infatuation with his Jedi General was probably the worst kept secret in the GAR. Fox was not about to add his own name to the rumor mill. It would _never_ happen.

His door dinged. So much for getting work done. When he opened it, Thire stepped in first, followed immediately by Thorn and Stone. They just walked right in, uninvited, Thorn and Stone taking seats on the two chairs in front of his desk while Thire half sat on the edge of it. There went the privacy and personal space he’d been enjoying just a minute ago.

He eyed each of them. While they all had identical faces, they each bore distinct differences. Thire wore a clean regulation haircut while Stone had his head shaved and a small tattoo above his left eye. And then there was Thorn who sported shoulder-length hair he kept tied back and somehow managed to fit inside his helmet. Fox was tempted to take a razor to it one of these days. 

“Can I help you?” He let the edge to his voice tell them he wasn’t entirely happy with this intrusion. What did all three of them need in his office? Thire wasn’t even on duty.

Thire shrugged. “Stitch said you were up and about.”

And no doubt told them to keep an eye on him.

“I’m just doing paperwork.”

“Starting a report?”

Fox narrowed his eyes. There was something about Thire’s tone that set his nerves on edge. “Yes.”

“Crazy thing being stranded with the senator, huh?”

Fox full-on bristled now. He looked Thire dead in the eyes, warning him— _all_ of them—not to even _think_ about treading this path. “Yeah. Crazy.”

Thorn was opening his mouth to speak. Why was he opening his mouth to speak?

“She seemed really worried about you when we came busting in there.”

Fox sent him a glare that would have shriveled one of the shinies, but Thorn just adopted an insolent smirk.

“I was shot if you recall. I saved her life and she was _concerned_. We nearly died down there. Emotions were running high.”

“Hers or yours?” Thire looked entirely too kriffing innocent, and Thorn made a strangled sound like he’d choked on a laugh.

Fox opened his mouth to retort, but Stone smacked his hand plate against Thorn’s shoulder as if something had just occurred to him. “Did you see how she had her hands all over him?”

Fox nearly jumped from his chair. “She did not—” he struggled to even out his raised voice to a testy growl, “—have her hands all over me.” He dragged in a breath to keep some rather murderous impulses from rising. “I don’t know what game you three think you’re playing here, but how about instead of harassing me, you go spend a few hours on Level 918 and tell me how _you_ like it? Or better yet, figure out who bombed the Senator’s speeder. Now get the kriff out of my office and mind your own business!”

At the speed of cold bacta gel, they got up and turned for the door. They sauntered out amidst low snickers, and Fox was pretty sure he heard Stone mutter, “Touchy.” The commander just barely cleared the door before Fox punched the button to close it. He then glared at the empty space. How did they even know something had gone down in the storeroom? He supposed running off after Riyo when they’d gotten back wasn’t his brightest moment. That probably just got the wheels turning more quickly, but it wasn’t like they’d actually _seen_ anything. No, there was absolutely no way any of them could possibly know about the kiss.

That kiss.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t have a headache before, but he was getting one now. He had to stop thinking about that kiss! Because it meant _nothing_. Women were emotional creatures, or so he’d been told. She’d just been grateful and relieved. That’s why she had kissed him. _Technically, you kissed her first, di_ _’kut._ He shook his head. She’d still initiated it. And for all he knew, kisses on Pantora didn’t mean anything romantic, which meant he was getting bothered over nothing. The sooner he shoved it out of his mind and forgot about it, the better. He was the kriffing Marshal Commander of the Coruscant Guard.

* * *

Fox observed the newest recruits running drills with their captains, occasionally barking out commands when he wasn’t satisfied with someone’s performance. Oh, the shinies were well trained—they wouldn’t have left Kamino if they hadn’t been—but training on Kamino and actually serving on Coruscant were two entirely different things. Thire and Thorn stood beside him, throwing in their observations now and then, sometimes reminiscing about being shinies themselves.

At least they weren’t talking about the _incident_. Fox had found that once he put it behind him and stopped responding to their goading, they had dropped it. Now, a week later, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as the Coruscant Guard could ever get. Being stranded with Senator Chuchi was now just a memory he would let fade and never dredge up again. He’d even seen her at the Senate Executive Building two days ago, and their interaction had been very brief and polite. Perfectly professional. Nothing to get all bent out of shape about. Exactly what he’d needed to let the whole thing rest for good.

His holoprojector beeped and he pulled it out. The image of a fellow clone came up, one he recognized from communications.

“Commander, I have received a request for your presence by Senator Chuchi’s office.”

Fox stiffened, suddenly all too aware of Thire and Thorn. He could practically feel them leaning in to listen. “Now?”

“At twelve-hundred hours…” the clone looked down as if reading something, “…if you are not otherwise engaged.” His holo image looked at Fox again. “How do you want me to respond?”

Fox drew a slow breath, an internal warning screaming of danger. Perhaps not physical danger, but certainly emotional danger. But she was a senator. How could he refuse? He didn’t dare check to see what sort of looks Thire and Thorn were giving him. They would be way too eager to provide their unsolicited opinions on the matter. He ground his teeth. “I’ll be there.”

“I’ll let them know.”

The connection ended. Fox spun to face his brothers. Thire had a brow raised and Thorn opened his mouth to speak, but Fox abruptly cut him off.

“One word out of either of you, and you’ll be demoted to drill sergeant.” He glared first at Thorn, who snapped his mouth shut, and then at Thire. “And not a word about this to anyone, do I make myself clear?”

Both only nodded, apparently taking his threat seriously. Good. But something in their eyes had him scrambling to try to explain this highly unusual invitation. After all, senators didn’t just randomly request that select members of the Guard come to their offices.

“I’m sure the Senator or her aides just want to thank me again for saving her life. Nothing more.” He’d already received a commendation from the Chancellor, not that he’d needed one. He was just doing his job. He _really_ didn’t need any more recognition, especially not if it got his brothers talking again.

Was that a smirk on Thorn’s face? Fox narrowed his eyes. He needed to get out of here. He pointed a finger first at Thire and then at Thorn.

“Not. A. Word.”

He then stormed away, intending to spend the next hour and a half in his office.

* * *

Thire watched his brother and commander stalk out of the room and shook his head. He really needed to learn how to relax and take a joke.

“You don’t think anything actually did happen between him and the senator, do you?”

Thire sent Thorn a skeptical look. He couldn’t imagine it. “I don’t know. His defenses are tighter than the Detention Center. You’ve seen him with the women at 79s. He won’t even look at them. And this is a senator. That would go so far past protocol his head would explode just thinking about it.” And yet, why did Fox get so uptight when they mentioned it if nothing happened?

Thorn snorted. “Think we can get him drunk enough to tell us?”

“This is Fox we’re talking about. He’d spot us coming a parsec away.”

“Something’s got him fit to be tied.” Thorn smirked again. “How far do you think we can push before one of us actually gets demoted or thrown down a portal?”

“Feel free to find out on your own. I just got this promotion.”

“Yeah, well, if the senator actually did manage to turn his head, it’d be worth it to see.”

It was a crazy thought, but Thire had to agree.

After a brief silence, Thorn turned. “I’m gonna go tell Stone.”

Thire shook his head. “Your funeral.”

* * *

Fox had trouble reading at the best of times. Trying not to think about why Senator Chuchi wanted to see him made it completely impossible. He’d been staring at the exact same page of a report since he’d sat down in his office. He glanced at the chrono for the hundredth time. He had twenty minutes before he had to be at Senator Chuchi’s office. With a heavy sigh, he set his datapad aside. Might as well start making his way there. It would take a few minutes to reach the Senate Executive Building anyway. At this point, anything was better than staring at a datapad. That was just giving him a headache.

He grabbed his helmet and slipped it on as he left the office. On his way through the Senate District, he kept alert as always, though today he was too preoccupied to give much thought to the various reactions he received from civilians. He kept going over different scenarios for this meeting, but couldn’t settle on a likely outcome. In the back of his mind, he kept hoping for an urgent call that would supersede the meeting.

But he scowled in the privacy of his helmet. _Kriffing coward_. He faced danger regularly without flinching. This shouldn’t even faze him. Nothing about any of this should be having an effect on him at all. He steeled himself. Whatever this meeting was about, he’d face with all the dignity and resolve of the Marshal Commander he was.

He slowed his determined pace when he reached the office building, not wanting to arrive too early. With a few minutes to spare, he checked in with the Guard stationed there. None of them seemed to have any idea what he was doing, so at least Thire and Thorn hadn’t advertised it to the whole barracks yet.

At last, he found himself in front of Senator Chuchi’s door. He was still a minute early. He straightened his kama a bit and rolled his shoulders as he silently counted down the seconds until the chrono displayed twelve-hundred. He then pressed the alert button next to the door.

* * *

The door dinged at exactly noon. Trust Commander Fox to be right on time. Riyo composed herself and waited a moment so it wouldn’t be obvious that she’d been pacing around her office waiting for him. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. They’d been perfectly cordial when they’d passed each other in the hall the other day, though her heart had fluttered a bit. Traitorous thing.

But she was determined to make sure nothing awkward existed between them. She respected the Commander and what he had done for her far too much let any silly emotions and lapses in judgment ruin a possible friendship. He might not even want to be friends, especially after her apparent lack of impulse control, but she would extend it just the same. And she would do so with poise and dignity.

She opened the door. Fox stood straight and tall on the other side, his armor spotless. No doubt several pieces were new, showing no signs of the struggle they had endured a week ago.

“Commander Fox.” She stepped aside and gestured into the office. “Please, come inside.”

He hesitated for the briefest moment before striding in. He stopped in front of her desk, standing at attention, as straight and stiff as a statue. Riyo walked to the other side of the desk to keep a professional barrier between them. Fox made no move to remove his helmet. That was probably for the best. At the same time, she lamented it a little.

“Commander, I apologize if I’ve inconvenienced you by asking you here.”

“Not at all, ma’am.”

Of course, she couldn’t expect him to use her name. This was the Senate, not an underworld storeroom. And if the bit of research she’d done was any indication, GAR regulation was far more serious than she’d ever imagined. She didn’t want to think of what consequences might come into play when clones didn’t even have any rights to protect them to begin with.

“I wish to thank you formally for saving my life. I’ve never faced anything like that before.” She’d had to face the Talz, not knowing for sure whether or not they would kill her, but that was nothing like facing a group of murderous thugs who wished only to harm you. “I know you’ve likely done the same for countless others, but you have my deepest gratitude.”

“It was my pleasure, ma’am.”

He didn’t say it was his job, and that made her smile just a bit. But now it was time for the uncomfortable part. Now she was glad she couldn’t see his face and expressions. Her cheeks grew a little warm already.

“I also must apologize for what happened…in the storeroom.” Even if she couldn’t see his eyes, she ducked her head away from his gaze for a moment before forcing herself to look back up into his dark visor. “I’m afraid I was overcome with relief and it completely clouded my judgment. I am not normally so forward and impulsive. I’m not sure what came over me and have no excuse. I just know I would hate for such a lapse to create any lasting awkwardness between us.”

Throughout her apology, Fox’s posture relaxed until now he stood at a much more comfortable, easy stance. “No need to apologize. We’re good.”

Now Riyo did smile, and relief washed through her, though she didn’t let it lead her to do anything foolish this time. “I’m glad because I would still like us to be friends.”

His helmet tipped just slightly as if he were uncertain and thinking it over.

“Professional friends,” she clarified. “I know there must be strict regulations, but surely a professional working friendship is not forbidden.”

When he didn’t say anything, she forged on. “The thing is, I’ve been thinking a lot about it, and I want to draft a bill of clone rights. It will take a lot of time and effort, especially to gain support, and I don’t think the Senate will even want to hear it while the war is still being fought. But if I start now, I can be ready to present it as soon as the war is over. I can’t do it on my own. I need personal insight into the life of clones. I can’t think of anyone better to help me to create this bill than the Marshal Commander of the Coruscant Guard.”

A long silence stretched out. Now would be a good time for him to remove that helmet so she could read his expressions. At last, he released a long breath.

“I suppose…if you think it will help.”

A grin sprang to Riyo’s lips, though she tamped down her enthusiasm. “Absolutely. The bill needs input from a clone, especially one of your position. You know what troopers face on a day to day basis, especially around the civilian population.”

He nodded slowly, a weighty gesture.

“Colleagues then?”

It took another second but he echoed, “Colleagues.”

“Good.” Riyo maintained an air of professionalism, though inside she was giddy. She had the distinct feeling he needed this friendship as much as she did. “Now, unless you have duties you must return to, I would like to invite you to have lunch with me, as my new colleague. And, well, as thanks again for saving my life.”

She turned to two plates she had sitting on her desk that she had ordered just before Fox arrived. She lifted the covers keeping them warm. Steam curled up from the delicate flaky fish, grilled tubers, and fresh greens. She’d also specifically ordered a few of the most delicious buttery rolls she had discovered on Coruscant, certain Fox would enjoy them. She gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk and waited to see if he would accept her invitation.

* * *

Fox stood caught in indecision. Lunch with the senator was the very last scenario he’d expected or prepared for. Was it even…allowed? Technically, the regs didn’t say anything about being friends with people outside of the GAR. And as long as it was professional, well…

Even with his helmet filtration, he could still smell the food and his stomach responded longingly. Surely, there’d be no harm in having lunch.

Before he could overthink it, he walked to the desk and sat down. He reached up and lifted his helmet from his head, setting it on the chair next to him before running his hand through his hair. After all, there was no reason not to want to look presentable in front of the senator. When he looked at her across the desk, she was smiling warmly. His heart gave a little hiccup he immediately rebuked. He should _not_ be having _any_ sort of reaction to the senator. Was it possible he still had brain damage from the crash? But in order to ask Stitch, he would have to explain _why_ he was wondering. That would never work.

He forced his focus on the food and realized he had absolutely no idea where to even begin. He wasn’t used to more than one thing on his plate. Was there a certain thing he should start with? Some form of protocol in normal dining that he wasn’t aware of?

Before he could decide how to proceed, Riyo asked, “Have you had the opportunity to get yourself any good food?”

He glanced up at her. “Uh, no.”

He thought of the comb in his belt compartment. He’d been telling himself he should sell it like she’d intended when she gave it to him. There was absolutely no reason a clone commander should have a senator’s hair comb. But every day it had remained where it was for reasons he could not fathom nor dare try to unravel. He wasn’t sure he’d like the conclusion he would reach.

“So this is your first real meal then?”

She sounded excited and watched him intently. With a nod, he picked up the fork beside the plate. She’d just have to forgive him if he made some sort of etiquette blunder. That was something they definitely didn’t teach on Kamino. He decided to start with the white slab of what he guessed was fish. A bit flaked off on his fork and he popped the experimental bite into his mouth. The flavor explosion was more shocking than the hardest liquor at 79s and infinitely more pleasant. He couldn’t help the way his brows shot up in surprise.

Riyo was still watching him. “Do you like it?”

He made sure to swallow properly before attempting to speak. “It’s delicious.”

She grinned happily, her gold eyes sparkling as she finally lifted her own fork and picked daintily at her food. Fox took another bite. He’d had no idea there were so many different flavors and spices and that anything could taste as fresh as the greens on the plate. And this was just one meal. There were thousands, millions, of different foods around the galaxy, and he had a sudden longing to try them all. His favorite he found, were the golden bread rolls. There was something about the soft, gooey texture and sweet flavor he couldn’t get enough of. They were the very opposite of ration bars. He’d already polished off two before he’d even half finished his plate.

“So, do any of your men eat outside of the barracks?”

Fox’s eyes snapped to Riyo, and he realized he’d gotten a bit lost in the food. He cleared his throat, willing away the heat creeping up his neck.

“A few check out the local diners, but I’m sure the food isn’t anything like this. I don’t think the Republic would be very happy about a bunch of clones running up a tab at any fine dining restaurants. I’m surprised they pay for the amount of alcohol that’s consumed at 79s.”

“So clones don’t get paid?”

“No, ma’am. The Republic pays for any off duty activities. Though, as I said, I’m sure there are limits to such _generosity_.”

She had two little wrinkles between her brows as they pinched together. “You should be paid for your service.”

Fox shrugged. “Maybe they think if we earn money that is actually our own we’ll start thinking about the possibility of a life outside of the GAR.” He let out a small sigh as he poked at the remaining fish on his plate. “Besides, you don’t pay wages to property you own.”

Instead of responding, Riyo pulled open a drawer on her desk and laid a sheet of flimsi down where she scribbled something on it.

“What’s that?” Fox asked.

“I’m taking notes,” Riyo said without looking up. “We have a lot of work to do with this bill.”

And stars help him, Fox couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He glanced discreetly around the office just the make sure there was no one else there because if word of this display of emotion got back to the barracks, he would _never_ hear the end of it for as long as he lived. But he couldn’t help himself. Riyo’s determination to effect positive change made him truly feel for the first time that there was good in the galaxy that made the fight worth it. And even if the cynical part of him didn’t expect things to ever really change, kriff it, he was going to be right here helping her try anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure just how many other stories involve Riyo giving Fox/the Guard food or snacks, but who I am to break with tradition?
> 
> Also, I don’t recall that we ever got to see Thorn without a helmet? So, considering he was inspired by Thor, it felt fitting to give him long hair, though writing about him just made me sad. :’( Maybe I'll have to figure out how to save him...


End file.
